Dragon Ball Z: The Princess Of Saiyans Arc 1: Shattered Bloodlines
by OmegaRain Productions
Summary: "A day will come when two tyrants will destroy a race of warriors. from that race two warriors will come and ascend to avenge their people." Is the Legend passed down in the Saiyan Legends. However, did the Saiyans ever expect one of the ones to bring it
1. Intro

**MYSTERY'S ABOUND MADE OF A DEEP ENERGY!**

The Scene opens up with Kuri later known as Tanya and Goku with a blue aura surrounding them before it lets out a burst of ki before they took off to the sky.

**FOES ALL AROUND! BUT I WILL GO FEARLESS AND FREE!**

Scene switches to Goku on flying Nibus flying in with Gohan on his back before Tanya flies up next to him along side Tien as the two give a salute before Tanya gives a kiss on Tien's cheek before zooming off.

**I'LL GIVE YOU STRENGTH! YOU GIVE ME LOVE THATS HOW WE LIVE!**

Scene switches outside the Son Residence with Goku Training with Gohan throwing punches and kicks and Tanya starting to train Chichi so she is prepared should she ever be attacked by the forces of evil.

**IF YOUR WITH ME MY ENEMIES WILL NEVER WIN!**

Scene switches to Emi, Tanya, Goku and Vegeta about to face off in their first ever bout. Before charging in and hitting each other blow for blow and not letting up one bit.

**WE WILL FIGHT FOR LOVE AND GLORY! WE WILL LIVE TO TELL THE STORY!**

Scene switches to the remaining Z fighters doing battle with small green men the likes of Yamacha, Tien, Krillin, Gohan and others seen giving the Green Men a run for their money.

**THERE IS NOTHING WE CAN'T LIVE THOUGH! NOTHING EVER DIES WE WILL RISE AGAIN!**

Scene switches to a new planet other than earth to two tyrants with a smirk on their face before back to Earth with Tanya and Goku powering up with Red and Blue Ki coming out of each of them respectively.

**DON'T STOP DON'T STOP WE'RE IN LUCK NOW! DON'T STOP THERES SO MUCH TO BE FOUND!**

Scene switches to the battle between Goku, Tanya, Emi and Vegeta really heating up as Goku and Tanya are seen in their Hoshi-Kyo and Kaoiken forms.

**WE CAN FIND PARADISE ALL WE CAN DO IS REACH THE SOUL!**

Scene switches to a big beam struggle between Goku, Tanya, Vegeta and Emi before the two pure hearted Sayians get the upper hand in a huge explosion.

**DRAGON SOUL!**

Scene shows Goku Tanya and their friends in fighting stance surrounded by the dragon balls before the logo "The Princess Of Sayians" shines over them.


	2. Arc 1 Chapter 1: The Female Of Legend?

"_A day will come when two tyrants will destroy a race of warriors. from that race two warriors will come and ascend to avenge their people._" Is a legend that has been passed down though generations of the Sayain Race and for Generations This Legend has had the Sayians scratching their head. That was until one day when Tragedy struck that would make the legend all to clear. In the depths of space on the outskirts of the red planet. This was Planet Vegeta, home to a race of warriors known as Saiyans. This is where our story begins. A young Saiyan baby was born today yet unknown to the ones watching over him he would be one of the two Saiyans of Legend. In the Sayian Baby Delivery room a young women with dark black hair that reached down her hair was recovering from Delivery. Suddenly a man he had unkempt hair which partially stands on end, but had a scar on his left cheek with Sayian Battle Armor came racing in panting as the young women growled. "Took your sweet time Bardock!" She snapped causing the man to rub the back of his neck. "Sorry Gine..." He muttered causing the women addressed as Gine to shake her head. "Its alright just get over here." She said causing Bardock to smile racing over to his wife's side.

"Is it safe to come in?" They heard from a women's voice. "Its clear Queen Minori." Gine said weakly. Soon the door opened quitely before a young royal women with straight black hair and the royal sayian battle armor walked in with a purple scouter on. From behind her a female sayian about the prince's age came out from behind her mother as Bardock smiled. "My, my the princess sure has grown Queen Minori." Bardock stated causing the queen chuckled a little a bit. "Yes she has. Come on say Hi to a future warrior Kuri." Minori said. The Princess nodded walking forward seeing the little guy in Gine's hands. "Whats his name?" She asked causing Gine to smile. "We call him Kakarot." She said with a smile. "Kakarot...We'll be friends some day." Kuri said with a smile. "Alright princess lets go we need to go see your father." Minori said causing the Princess to smile. "Okay Mommy." She said. The two Royal Saiyans bowed before leaving the room.

However, things were not as peaceful with the Saiyan Royal Family. The Legend stated that "A day will come when two tyrants will destroy a race of warriors. from that race two warriors will come and ascend to avenge their people." However, The King was a bit close minded on this situation. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN A FEMALE CAN'T BE A PART OF THAT LEGEND DADDY?!" The voice of female Kuri could be heard snapping at her father. One thing known about The Royal Family is that when the Princess snapped at her father it was anything but good. "This is nothing against you my dear but it's just never been done. Women have nvoer been able to gain the sheer anger and raw power it takes to become a super saiyan!" King Vegeta insisted. While the Saiyans were a warrior race and did have some powerful female fighters (his wife and queen Minori was proof of that) the last person to reach that level of power was a Saiyan man. That's why King Vegeta believed that only a man could reach that status of power.

"Daddy why do you have to be such a pig?!" Kuri snapped storming off to her room. King Vegeta looked like he was going to chase her as Minori got in his way and shook her head. "I'll go talk to her dear. But you know shes right about this. You're being a little close minded on this dear." Minori said with a sigh shaking her head. "It's just the truth my dear. Look at her older brother Vegeta for instance. He's further along in her training then she is," The Saiyan king said with a light smile, showing some personal fondness for his firstborn child and prince to the throne.

"We will have a talk later about your attitude I'm none to happy about your though on this situation Vegeta!" Minori snarled before turning around flipping her royal cape behind her heading off to Kuri's room. King Vegeta ran his hands through his hair and took a sigh in frustration. He knew he was in trouble now with his dear wife after that little remark. "Sire." A voice stated causing King Vegeta to turn around and come face to face with his Chief Strategizer Wakame and smiled. "Ah Wakame, good your hear what is the stats on the situation concerning Freiza and Cooler I had you investigate?" King Vegeta asked causing Wakame to shake his head. "Its not good sire I'll say that much now as you already know we had to hand over the prince to that...thing." He stated as King Vegeta growled turning his head. "Don't remind me." He snarled in anger. "Well it appears our fears of what he plans on doing with Planet Vegeta we're right." He said as King Vegeta snarled in anger.

"I knew we shouldn't of trusted those monsters...anything else?" He asked causing Wakame to nod before speaking. "Turns out "Lord" Cooler likes them young...very young and plans when they are done with Planet Vegeta to take the young Princess Kuri as a "Child Bride" He explained. "WHAT?" The king of saiyans roared his question. Kuri was his daughter, the princess of the Saiyan race and much to young to be wed and the furious look in his eyes showed one raw emotion, anger, "Where's Cooler?!"

"Um hes with his brother now sire but barging in now would be suicide. As your Stratageist I suggest we gather General Bardock and your wife to prepare the princess for the escape pod to a hidden area. That way when we deal with Cooler and Freiza should the Saiyan Race meet its end there will still be a survivor." Wakame said holding his hands up to prevent the king from doing anything stupid. King Vegeta nodded in understanding to his royal strategist especially since he knew how little Cooler and Frieza thought of the Saiyan race, "Understood. My wife must know this."

"Bardock is on his way to take care of this than the queen and him will join us in the fight against Freiza and Cooler. Let us gather the soldiers sire!" Wakame stated. Though he kept a straight face. Deep down he knew...this was his last battle. "Summon our Soldiers we do battle against Freiza and Cooler once General Bardock and my wife arrive!" King Vegeta ordered as everyone rushed out the king closed his eyes. "My daughter..I'm sorry about what I told you but I couldn't risk you being hurt maybe some day you'll forgive me...' He muttered to himself.

In the Royal Chamber Bardock had just raced up the stairs and dashed into the room panting. "My Queen. We don't have much time. We need to get Princess Kuri to the escape pod right away!" Bardock said panting as the queen raised an eyebrow in confusion. Bardock explained the situation causing the queen to growl muttering something of. "Not on my watch." before turning to Bardock. "General Bardock I leave you with getting my daughter to safety and than meet us on the battle field but don't take long Freiza and Cooler will not wait." Minori said causing Bardock to salute. "Right away my queen." He said as Minori rushed out of the room.

"Princess!" Bardock shouted busting into Princess Kuri's room who jumped. "Uncle Bardock?" She asked in confusion. "Listen firecracker. I've never lied to you before and I don't plan on it now because I know you hate that. I've told you before Freiza and Cooler our bad bad men and they had some evil stuff planned for us well that time has come." He said before pulling out a cube and smiled before looking to the sky closing his eyes before looking back at the young princess. "Listen when your far away from Planet Vegeta play this cube..there it will explain everything I promise. YOU TWO! get the princess to the space pod asap!" Bardock ordered. "Yes SIR!" The two shouted saluting as Bardock took off while the other two escorted the princess to the escape pod.

Out in the depths of space King Vegeta, Queen Minori, Strategist Wakame and General Bardock were doing battle with Freiza's men as Bardock's scouter went off to see the pod taking off with Princess Kuri and smiled. "Take care princess, you must survive." Bardock said before giving King Vegeta a nodd as the Sayian Royal Family Strategist and General charged in knocking a few of Freiza and Cooler's followers to the side. "FREIZA! COOLER! COME OUT FIGHT YOU COWARDS!" Bardock shouted as multiple Soldiers piled on him. Inside the Ship Cooler looked out to see Bardock The Royal Family and the familys Strategist charging in. "Time to end this brother." Cooler said with a sigh as Freiza nodded before the two Tyrants emerged from the ship.

The Solders released Bardock as the general smirked while the others outside the King Queen and Strategist we're chanting "LONG LIVE LORD FREIZA" and "LONG LIVE LORD COOLER!" causing Bardock to laugh. "No Way! You two have lived long enough!" Bardock said with a laugh as Cooler looked around. "Wait a moment...where is the princess!" Cooler snapped as suddenly one of the soldiers on the ship came running in. "Lord Cooler! A report sir!" He shouted causing Cooler to growl before speaking. "Speak and Speak quickly Solider!" He snarled causing the Soilder to nod. "Sir! We just lost track of a escape pod that left away from Planet Vegeta and it was carrying Princess Kuri!" He said causing Cooler to snarl.

"MY CHILD BRIDE! YOU!" Cooler snarled as Bardock laughed. "Thats right freak win or lose you won't be getting your slimy hands on the princess!" Bardock said as Cooler growled. "Brother...Your new techinque please..." Cooler growled as Freiza chuckled. "Of course brother." He said lifting up his finger as a strange ball that looked like the size of a pea was placed on the finger. "Freiza! Cooler! Listen up we quit all of us! Got it?! We don't work for you! You can find someone else to do your dirty work! Oh yeah there is one last thing!" Bardock snarled as a ball of energy formed in his hands. "This is for all the people we killed in your name I wish we had never been stupid enough to obey you! HERE HAVE IT!" Bardock Shouted launching the energy ball towards Freiza.

"And try these on for size as well!" King Vegeta shouted as him, his wife and Strategist all launched blasts towards Freiza before suddenly Freiza began laughing like mad before the ball became the size of a giant meteor absorbing the energy blasts like they were nothing. "WHAT THE?!" Bardock asked in shock. "How?! There shouldn't be a being this powerful in the galaxy!" King Vegeta shouted. Freiza stopped laughing for a moment before launching the giant ball towards Planet Vegeta while it engulfed Everyone in its range causing the Saiyans to scream in pain however, unlike the others Bardock was smiling. "Princess...Kakkarot...so you will be the ones to avenge our people. KAKKAROT! KURI!" Bardock shouted as the ball collided with the planet before a huge explosion leaving particles in its wake.

"HAHAHAHA! I MUST SAY BROTHER GOOD SHOW!" Cooler said letting an evil laugh. "I ALWAYS AIM TO PLEASE BROTHER OH MY! THIS IS STUPENDOS! LOOK AT THAT WHAT A GREAT SHOW! AHAHAHAHA!" Freiza laughed. Meanwhile a good few miles away from Planet Vegeta's destruction the flash shined brightly into the escape pods reflection waking up Princess Kuri of the Saiyan race who looked out to see the flash. "Thats...no that was where Planet Vegeta was!" She said before fully waking up and typing in some stuff in the computor. "Please don't let that be what I think it was.." She muttered. "Planet Vegeta...Destroyed.." The Computer said causing Kuri to fall down to her knees. "No...Mommy...Daddy...Brother..." She muttered causing tears to fall from her eyes.

Suddenly the cube she got from Bardock began blinking causing Kuri to blink pulling it out from where it was in her ship. "Computer Playback." Kuri said placing the item on the computor before suddenly a few hollo images showed up and began to speak. "Princess if you're seeing this than that means your mother, your father and myself are no longer of this world but that also means you got away in time. I'm sorry it had to come to this." Bardock said before King Vegeta spoke up. "I also wanted to say I'm sorry my daughter. I've been so close minded with this Legend I didn't treat you and your brother equally because I feared losing you. One day will come I know you could be the one of the Legend so until than stay strong my daughter." King Vegeta said.

"Train hard my daughter and when the time comes there is a libary with half of the Legend of the Super Saiyan read it and keep it with you until the time comes. Your the pride of our race...good luck and remember Kuri...I love you." Her mother said as the Transmission ended. "Computer...land and begin training sequence." Kuri said causing the computer to beep before zooming off to the training facility.

And So The Princess Of All Sayians, the last of her people began training non stop and entered a constant battle for survival. Untill one day Twenty-Five years later she looked herself in the Mirror as she placed on the Royal Sayian Battle Armor and looked at herself nodding before saying. "It's time. Computer set a course for the coordinates my parents put in you." Kuri said as the computer spoke. "Attention make sure to take all belongings as this place will self destruct upon leaving." It said causing Kuri to nod grabbing the text from the Library her mother was talking about and a few other things before entering her pod before it launched into space while her training facility blew up as her ship headed further into space.

"Computer enter me into a Cryogenic Sleep until we arrive." She said causing the computor to beep. "Affirmative sleep well princess." It said as the princess feel asleep while the ship continued its way towards Earth.

**Narrator: So The Princess Of All Sayians makes her way towards earth. With what purpouse does she head towards earth? Who or what will she meet when she arrives there? and what of Cooler and Freiza? Find out next time on DRAGON BALL Z!**


	3. Arc 1 Chapter 2: The Princesses Arrival

In the depths of space s silvery craft hurtled toward the blue planet known as Terra but more commonly known as Earth its surface shimmering. As it made contact with the bluish atmosphere, the craft began to glow. It became red, then orange and yellow, before glowing white-hot as if the planet itself were fighting the violation of the small ship. "Time to Wake up Princess We've entered Earths Atmosphere." The Computer said while Kuri was slowly waking up from her Cryogenic Sleep. "You couldn't of told me that BEFORE we entered the Atmosphere?!" She snapped causing the computer to give a robotic chuckle. "Sorry Princess..." It said apologetic like.

Off on planet quite a was from earth a young women with brown hair and a royal sayian battle armor her eyes closed with three other Saiyans. One with a red scouter and black hair spiked up, another one was a bald Saiyan with a light blue scouter. The last one was a saiyan with long black hair and a dark green scouter on his eyes. After a few moments the women opened her eyes as her scouter went off. "Hmmm?" She asked herself. "What is it Emi?" The Spiky Haired Saiyan asked. "Apparently there is still life on Planet Earth. My Scouter must be malfunctioning. We sent Kakkarot to that planet twenty-five years ago before Planet Vegeta's destruction. The planet should be lifeless at this point Prince Vegeta." The one adressed as Emi said causing the Prince, Vegeta to rub his chin. "Hmmm...keep an eye on it Emi if things don't change we will send you Radits." Vegeta said causing the man addressed as Radits to Salute. "Yes, my prince!" Radits said causing Emi to close her eyes going back to sleep.

Meanwhile back at the Planet Earth an old farmer was working on his fields. Lately he had been having trouble with growing his crops taking a breather her looked up. "A shooting Star?" He said before putting his hands together. "Oh please shooting star please give me what I need to make my crops grow to where I want them an-" He started before looking up. "And why are you coming right towards me AIYEAH!" He shouted before dodging to the side before Kuri's spaceship crashed right across from the farmer. "Um Honey get me my gun!" The farmer shouted causing an older women to come out of the house throwing the man a gun as he tip toed forward aiming the gun. "Okay come on out whatever you are!" He shouted shakily.

Suddenly, the ship let out a hiss and slowly opened up as steam was let out causing the Farmer to shake a little bit as Kuri floated out of her ship onto the land adjusting her shoulders. "Why are those ships so cramped." She asked herself groaning. "D D Don't Move!" The Farmer said aiming the the gun at her causing Kuri to blink before clicking her scouter as it beeped over the farmer in her scouter reading a power level of 500. "So he must be a native to this planet meaning Kakkarot must of forgotten his mission good to know." She said before turning to the farmer. "Don't worry I'm not here to hurt you." She said with a small smile causing the farmer to blink.

"You're not?" He asked causing Kuri to smile. "No I'm not but I was wondering if-" She started before he scouter went off and spoke. "Princess, we finished the scan of this planet as request 3 powerful power levels are to the center of the ocean on this world and it seems a Saiyan life form is also here. Saiyan on this planet. Name Kakkarot." It said causing Kuri to smile with realif. "Thank god." She said before looking to the Farmed. "Looks like I found what I came here for. I'm going to be here a while so feel free to take whatever you need in my ship." She said before blasting off to the sky.

The Farmer blinked for a moment before stepping over to the space ship and looked inside to find a bag of some kind as she was taking off towards the Power Levels she heard a loud whoohoo and something about super fertilizer. "Princess was that wise? That was the last super fertilizer from the planets destruction." Her computer in her scouter asked causing Kuri to chuckle a little bit. "Its fine. I'm probably going to be here a while anyways. I've got no other home now anyways..." She muttered. "My Apologizes princess let us continue towards the power levels." It said causing Kuri to nod with a smile and zoomed off into the sky.

Kuri came into view of the Island where the power levels seemed to be coming from before she landed on the island not noticing she just landed on someone or rather something. "Hmm so this is where the powers are...I don't see anyone here though.." She muttered before she heard a voice. "With all due respect madam get off please..." She heard before she looked down seeing a turtle causing her to jump off the back. "Sorry..didn't see you there and um are you a talking turtle?" Kuri asked blinking in confusion. "Well I come from the ocean I'm a little slow and I talk so yes I'm a talking turtle." It said with a chuckle causing Kuri to sweat drop.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" A voice shouted tripping out of the house causing Kuri to turn around and sweat dropped. 'oh boy this won't end well...' The Turtle muttered as the old man jumped up. "Well helllooo there. I don't think I've seen you around here before pretty lady." Roshi said before suddenly grabbing Kuri's chest causing the Princess Of All Saiyans to twitch before WHAM! Kuri sent the old pervert flying though his house with one swift punch from her fist causing her to twitch in anger while the Turtle sweat dropped. "Pervert..." Kuri growled in anger dusting her hands off after she had sent the old man flying as she humphed.

Meanwhile three warriors were heading towards the crash, one little guy that looked like a clown or mine. One bald one and one bald one with three eyes. "Did you guys feel that?" One asked, this was Krillin and the three of them couldn't believe what they felt. "Yeah you aint kidding that felt like Goku when we first met him." Another one said this was Tien Shinhan, unknown to him this event was about to change his life big time. "Well what are we waiting for! Lets go!" The little guy said, this was Chiaotzu as the three of them nodded taking off though the sky towards the source of the power.

As the Trio landed Kuri smiled and turned around. "Ah good Natives Maybe you can-" he said before seeing the bald one with three eyes on him mouth drop and his eyes where they shouldn't be as she growled. "Hey Three Eyes. My eyes are up here." She snapped, she already dealt with one pervert today she didn't need to deal with two. "Uh sorry I didn't mean to offend I'm Shinhan Tien I mean Tien Shin-I'm going to shut up now." He said causing Kuri to giggle a little bit. "Goof.." She said with a chuckle.

"Anyways welcome to-AYIEAH!" Krillin shouted jumping back as his face went white causing Kuri to blink. "What is something wrong?" Kuri asked as Krillin pointed to her tail. "You have a T-T-Tail?" He asked as Kuri blinked before laughing. "Oh this old thing I was born with it nothing big." She said with a laugh. 'Shes as laid back as Goku is who in the world is the girl I mean shes Beautiful but-Shut up Tien." Tien said to himself.

"Girl that is very dangerous you need to cut that off Immediately!" A voice shouted before suddenly Baba the fourtuneteller appeared in font of her shocking the hell out of the Saiyan princess as she launched a Ki blast towards her as Baba was just barley able to get out of the way in the nick of time. "First off DONT SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!" Kuri shouted panting in anger before taking a deep breath. "Secondly are you out of your mind this is the source of the Saiyan's powers!" Kuri snapped as Baba laughed causing the young Princess to blink.

"Its a strength girl yes, but also a Weakness. Tien?" Baba asked as Tien nodded walking over behind her. "What are you EEEEEEK!" She screamed and suddenly froze up as Tien Grabbed her tail. "See?" Baba asked cheekily. "O-O-O-okay I get it please let go." She stuttered as Tien nodded letting go as her tail re wrapped around her. "I'll think on it okay just **DON'T DO THAT** again." She yelled as Baba chuckled. "Fair enough girl." She said with a grin.

That night it was the night of the full moon as Kuri was in the middle of her training. "Cooler I swear to everything in this universe you will pay when I get my hands on you!" Kuri growled to herself before going back to her training outside as Roshi yawned coming out. "Young Lady I'm not sure why you came to this planet but its kinda late to be training don't you think?" Roshi asked as Kuri stopped and panted for a moment. "Sorry Roshi its just something I need to do.." She said looking up to the sky to see the moon. "Huh Pretty Moon...MOON?!" She suddenly realised and gripped her chest. "Young Lady?" Roshi asked slowly approaching. "Get out of here all of you NOW!" She snarled before Roshi realized what was going on and nodded.

"Baba! Teleport us out of here!" Roshi called as Baba sighed. "Let me guess?" She asked as Roshi nodded. "I told her she should of cut that off alright!" Baba said before placing her hands up and teleporting them out of there in the nick of time. At Baba's home they looked in her crystal ball to see Kuri now more or less ape. "This isn't good..." Tien stated.

**Narator: At the light of the fullmoon Princess Kuri has transformed into her giant ape form. Can Tien and the others stop her out of control rampage before its to late? Find out next time on DRAGON BALL Z!**


	4. Arc 1 Chapter 3: The Combat Grand Prix!

Tien and the others looked on as Kuri's ape form was going out of control launching mouth beams in each and every direction. "We can't just stand here and let her destroy Earth she doesn't even know what shes doing!" Tien shouted as Roshi spoke. "But if we get anywhere near her shes likely to squish us." Roshi stated as Baba bonked him on the head. "And if we don't do something there won't be an earth yet!" Baba countered. "Alright Baba teleport me Chiaotzu and Krillin down its time to, CUT this ape down to size." He said as Baba snickered at the pun. At the scene of what was going on Baba Chiaotzu Krillin and Tien were teleported in as Tien spoke.

"Alright Chiaotzu you and me will distract her Krillin you prepare the Destructo Disk." Tien said as Krillin nodded. "You got it!" He said getting on a mountain behind her placing a hand above him charging up Ki for the Destructo Disk.

"HEY APE FACE!" Tien cried getting in front of Kuri's ape form before she quickly launched a mouth blast luckily Tien was able to get out of the way in the nick of time. "Shes strong in this form but if we don't cut the tail off soon this could get ugly for Earth quickly." Tien muttered to himself before Chiaotzu launched a beam from his finger as the ape form growled turning around as she launched a mouth blast at him luckily he dodged out of the way quickly. "Hey Ape Face over here!" Tien called as Kuri's ape form turned around growling before. "SOLAR FLARE!" Tien shouted before a bright light blinded Kuri causing her to cover her eyes in pain.

"DESTRUCTO DISK HA!" Krillin yelled out before letting lose the Energy disk as it made a quick spin and sliced though Kuri's tail as she let out a yelp before slowly began to shrink down to size and go back to normal however, now with the lack of clothes. "Alright now move move!" Baba stated floating over using her magic to float a blanket over Kuri before floating her up. "Now I'm going to take her inside we will figure out what to do in the morning." Baba said floating into the house as Tien sighed. "What the hell have we gotten into." Tien said shaking his head.

The next morning Kuri was slowly waking up. "Ugh...my head..." She mttered to herself slowly sitting up. "Bout time you woke up." Baba stated as Kuri quickly covered herself with her blanket. "WHAT THE HELL?!" She asked as Baba laughed. "Easy there girl we are both women here but hold on." Baba said before quickly using her magic gave her a fighting gi similar to her brothers apprentices only purple as Kuri removed the blanket and sighed with realif. "Thank you." She said as the two of them walked out where Tien, Krillin and Chiaotzu were. "Are you bringing her Baba?" A voice said to her in her head. "GIVE ME A MOMENT YOU OLD FOOL!" She snarled in her head.

"So anyways do any of you know a guy named Kakkarot?" Kuri asked as the three martial artists of Earth blinked. "Kakkarot?" Tien asked in confusion. "Black spikey hair rather unusual for this planet." Kuri explained as Krillin snapped his fingers. "AH! You must mean Goku." He said as Kuri blinked. "Goku?" She asked in confusion. "Yeah hes going to be at the world martial arts tournament hey you should enter for someone who just went ape your rather strong." Krillin explained with a smile.

"Just went-Oh hell don't tell me." Kuri said face palming. "Yeah you kinda went ape so we had to cut off your tail." Tien explained as Kuri sighed. "Great their goes a good portion of my power." She muttered to herself. "Don't worry about it young lady I got a plan." Baba said smirking to herself.

Four Months have past since the Arrival of Kuri onto Earth and began her training with Baba and the others not to mention going though training with Kami and it seemed her power was finally back to normal. "Alright...um now that I think of it Kuri could attract quite a lot of attention what are we going to call you?" Tien said as Krillin smirked. "Oh don't worry I took care of it. It will be shown at the World Martial Arts Tournament." Krillin said with a grin.

The group arrived on the world martial arts tournament grounds and Krillin waved towards the announcer. "Yo Dude whats up?!" Krillin yelled at the announcer blinked racing over to them. "Hey guys and oh whos the new one with you." He asked as Krillin smirked. "I sent you her pic with her name should be on your clipboard."Krillin explained as the annoucner pulled out his clip board. "Lets see here...AHHA! Tanya welcome to the tournament." He said causing Kuri to blink. "Tanya?" She asked as Bulma came from behind after her was leaved and patted her on the back. "I took care of the naming hope you don't mind Girlfreind." She said with a grin as she shook her head. "Not at all thanks uh." She started trying to figure out the girls name. "Bulma." She said with a smile.

"Show your opponents what for Tanya!" Krillin shouted as she walked onto the stage and adjusted her wrists with a smirk. "So Tanya you going to be able to go though this tournament without blowing up the ring It cost us a fortune last time." The Announcer said as Tanya did a few stretches on her legs before punching her fists together. "I think I can manage." She said with a smirk. "And thats the kind of attitude we've been lacking." He said. "AND HER OPPONENT FROM ACROSS THE GLOBE IN AFRICA IVORY!" He shouted as Tanya got in fighting stance as Ivory, a strong looking black woman who got in fighting stance as well as the bong began to be beaten on.

"The fighters who win their first three fights will move onto the Semi-Finals!" He shouted as the beating got faster. "AND BEGIN!" He shouted as the two fighters disappeared into the air hitting each other blow for blow as the Z-fighters as they dubbed themselves looked back and forth with their eyes keeping up with their Ki as the crowd was in awe.

"This Ivory girl is fast...However, Baba's training seems to have re gained her lost strength." Tien said as he kept looking back and forth between the two of them landing blow for blow on each other. "HA!" The two shouted colliding blow for blow on their arms as sparks flew from the two warriors as the announced ducked. "Heh, not bad." Tanya said with a smirk.

"Not to bad yourself." Ivory said as the two went back to nailing each other blow for blow. Fist for fist, knee for knee. Kick for kick it seemed like neither one of them were letting up. "Alright time to kick things up." Tanya said jumping backwards. "AHHHHHHHHH!" She shouted as her Ki began flowing as the arena began to shake as the Z-fighters held their heads to prevent themselves from being blown away.

"What the-" Ivory said as Tanya charged in before nailing her in the face and slammed her down to the ground with one swift punch to the face. The smoke cleared as Tanya landed as Ivory was on the outside in pain. "Ivory is outside the ring...AND TANYA WINS HER FIRST OF THREE MATCHES TO ADVANCE TO THE SEMI FINALS!" The announcer shouted as Tanya humphed walking back to the edge of the ring.

"And consider it your last win of your life.." A figure said as Tanya blinked turning around as Tien face palmed. "Oh please no.." He muttered. Tanya turned around and blinked, It was a man with small, beady eyes, a pointed nose, a small thin mustache, with black hair in a ponytail. He also wore a pink chang pao he also now had some strange cybernetic face attachment. "Um are you gay or something?" Tanya asked. "WHAT?! YOU LITTLE BRAT! This is my assassinating outfit!" He shouted. "And you chose Pink why?" Tanya asked with a sweat drop. Suddenly he randomly took off his mataltic arm as Tanya blinked. "No hard feilings girl, I was hired to take out a mysteriours new girl that arrived in a ship and from your strength alone you fit the bill." He said as he aimed the weapon at her as she growled getting in defensive stance.

"Super Dodon Wave FIRE!" He shouted launching a blast towards her as it collided with her in a huge explosion. "TANYA!" Tien shouted as Tao smirked. "Hey! Killing someone is against the rules! I could have you Disqualified!" The announcer shouted before they heard a voice. "No need." It said as Tao's eyes widened. "WHAT?! NO WAY I HIT HER DEAD ON!" Tao shouted as the smoke cleared showing Tanya okay but her gi completely shredded before she powered up her ki shooting up around her in a blue like aura.

"Cocky little girl, no mater one more will shut you up." He said preparing his blast before suddenly he blinked. "Wait a moment that hair color she couldn't be." Tao said. "Hey girl whats your name!" She called out. "Its Tanya!" She shouted as Tao sighed with realif. "Oh thank goodness for a moment I thought you were related to someone named Goku." He said with a sigh of realif. "I Should look similar we are from the same people!" Tanya shouted as Tao's eyes widened. "WHAT?! NOT THAT KID!" He said whimpering in fear as his mind flashed back to his first encounter with Goku.

"Hey whats wrong with you! You look like you've seen a Ghost!" The announcer said as Tao put his hand back on. "OH NO! But you will if you put anyone against that girl!" Tao said in fear. "As for me! I QUIT!" He shouted jumping in the air. "YOU CANT ITS A TORUNOMENT!" The announcer shouted. "I JUST DID!" Tao countered.

"Oh I get it..Running away! You yellow Bastard! Come back here and fight like a man-er Cyborg!" She shouted as the announcer sweat dropped. "I guess you win by forfeit Tanya." The announcer said as Tanya humphed. "Well thats lame I wanted a fight." She said as everyone anime face planted.

"Now uh the third opponent is movie star and world martial artist, Bruce Yi!" The announcer said as the man flipped into the ring spinning around some weapons quickly and grinned. "So you are the one called Tanya well met, You are quite strong but are you strong enough to take on my lighting quick hands!" He asked spinning the weapons around faster.

"Hey um Bruce Yi was it? Can I see those weapons for a moment?" Tanya asked as he nodded throwing them to her as she caught them. "So what are these?" She asked looking over them. "Ah they are called Nunchucks. A weapon in martial arts for centuries. However, careful they take years of practice. to master." He said as Tanya nodded. "I see HA!" She shouted and quickly began spinning them around and showing mastery of them like a pro as Bruce and the crowd's jaw's dropped.

"Dah your mastering them effortlessly." Bruce said in shock as Tanya tossed them in the air kicking them behind her. "Impressive I must get me some of them." She said. "I see facing you will be a true Honor now than." He said bowing as Bruce and Tanya bowed with respect before both getting in fighting stance as the bongs began slowly being slammed against. "ANNNND BEGIN!" The announcer shouted as both charged in and began hitting blow for blow against each other kick for kick, punch for punch, knee for knee ect. "Shes getting stronger with each of these fights..." Tien said keeping his eyes on the two of them.

"HA!" Tanya shouted as him and Yi colided punches again as they grunted before going back to hitting blow for blow as Yi smirked. "Not bad your defeat I shall make sure is done with honor." He said as Tanya smirked. "Agreed just one problem." She said as Yi rose an eyebrow. "And that is?" He asked as Tanya smirked. "I'm not using my full power!" She said before swiftly nailing him in the stomach with her knee and slammed him down onto the outside of the ring with a swift slam from her foot as he crashed on the outside of the ring.

"Yi is out of the ring...and the winner going onto the Semi-Finals is TANYA!" The announcer shouted as Tanya landed on the ground cracking her neck. "Man that was just the kind of warmup match I needed." Tanya said with a grin. "Holy..." Tien said as he shook his head in disbelif Backstage Goku and Tanya had gotten hungry as the group orered some food as they were gobling it down as the groups eyes widened. "I thought Goku was bad enough." Krillin muttered. 'How does someone who eats that much look so good GAH WHAT ARE YOU SAYING TIEN!' Tien cursed to himself.

Suddenly Tanya and Goku let out a burp laughing. "Whoopsie!" Goku said as the two laughed getting up from the table. "Now than lets see who were are fighting next!" Tanya said heading over to the brackets. "Well well." Goku said with a smirk. "Looks like we are facing each other again." Tien said with a smirk. "I look forward to the two of us seeing who's improved more." He said as Tanya blinked. "Um who the heck is Junior?" Tanya asked as the gang's eyes widened as they looked over the bracket seeing "Semi-Finals Tanya vs Junior" as their faces went white. "That would be me, stupid girl." A voice said as Tanya turned around seeing a strange green man in some training gear and looked over him and smirked. "You got some impressive power on you." Tanya said as the man named Junior scoffed.

"If you know whats good for you girl, I would suggest you get out of this while you still can," he said. Tanya rolled her eyes. "Let me see subtract the five, divide the four carry the two,...nah!" She said with a smirk. "Your funeral.." Junior said pushing past her causing Tanya to simply smirk. "This is going to be fun.." She stated as the gangs mouths dropped. "Uh Tanya you do know who that is right?" Tien asked as Tanya looked back. "And I'm supposed to care?" She asked. "Actually yes." Goku stated as he began to explain about Demon King Piccolo as Tanya ran a hand under her chin. "This is going to be fun." Tanya said with a smirk heading out towards the ring as the groups mouth dropped. Inside the ring Junior threw his gear to the side and smirked. "This is your last chance girl leave while you still can." He said as Tanya smirked both of them getting in fighting stance. "I don't think so..I think its time to take you to task...Piccolo Junior." She said as the gong began getting banged on. "Hmph so be it.." Piccolo said as the banging got louder. "AND BEGIN!" The announcer shouted before Tanya and Piccolo charged in and nailed each other blow for blow, kick for kick, punch for punch, elbow for elbow and so forth. "UGH! Your good girl who are you really? Your not from this planet are you?" Piccolo asked as the two warriors kept hitting blow for blow against each of them. "You mean your only just now figuring that out but if you must known I am Princess Kuri of the Sayians." She stated going for a solid punch to the jaw.

"The who-GAH!" Piccolo shouted as he was sent flying down towards the ground as he brought himself to a stop wiping the purple blood from his mouth. "this girl made me bleed? Only Goku has ever done this before that little brat!" Piccolo snarled. "HEY I'M UP HERE!" Tanya shouted charging in full speed. "And Tanya is going back on the assault! Is there a limit to this woman's strength?!" The Announcer shouted. "Someone got the hots for the new girl?" Krillin asked nudging Tien."OH SHUT UP KRILLIN!" Tien snapped as the bald man snickered. "Oooo Tien and Tanya sitting in a tree Kissin-" Chaotzu giggled. "CHAOTZU NOT YOU TO!" Tien shouted as the little guy giggled. "Um who the heck is Junior?" Tanya asked as the gang's eyes widened as they looked over the bracket seeing "Semi-Finals Tanya vs Junior" as their faces went white.

"That would be me, stupid girl." A voice said as Tanya turned around seeing a strange green man in some training gear and looked over him and smirked. "You got some impressive power on you." Tanya said as the man named Junior scoffed.

"If you know whats good for you girl, I would suggest you get out of this while you still can," he said. Tanya rolled her eyes. "Let me see subtract the five, divide the four carry the two,...nah!" She said with a smirk. "Your funeral.." Junior said pushing past her causing Tanya to simply smirk. "This is going to be fun.." She stated as the gangs mouths dropped.

"Uh Tanya you do know who that is right?" Tien asked as Tanya looked back. "And I'm supposed to care?" She asked. "Actually yes." Goku stated as he began to explain about Demon King Piccolo as Tanya ran a hand under her chin. "This is going to be fun." Tanya said with a smirk heading out towards the ring as the groups mouth dropped. Inside the ring Junior threw his gear to the side and smirked. "This is your last chance girl leave while you still can." He said as Tanya smirked both of them getting in fighting stance. "I don't think so..I think its time to take you to task...Piccolo Junior." She said as the gong began getting banged on.

"Hmph so be it.." Piccolo said as the banging got louder. "AND BEGIN!" The announcer shouted before Tanya and Piccolo charged in and nailed each other blow for blow, kick for kick, punch for punch, elbow for elbow and so forth. "UGH! Your good girl who are you really? Your not from this planet are you?" Piccolo asked as the two warriors kept hitting blow for blow against each of them. "You mean your only just now figuring that out but if you must known I am Princess Kuri of the Sayians." She stated going for a solid punch to the jaw.

"Alright its time I stop holding back." Tanya stated as Piccolo blinked. "Holding back?" Piccolo asked. "Yeah. HA!" Tanya shouted as her Ki started channeling though her body as the Z-fighters and Piccolo held their head blocking off the wind coming from the Ki. "Alright than bring it girl!" Piccolo stated as the two of them charged in before disappearing into the sky again their clash being heard around the earth. "Their fast.." Yamcha stated keeping his eyes on the two of them the best he could as the crowd was in shock un able to keep up with them. Tanya and Piccolo re appeared clashing blow for blow as Piccolo growled to himself in anger. The last person to push him this far was Goku and he promised himself he would never let that happen again.

Landing back on the arena Piccolo place two fingers to his forehead as electricity began forming from it causing Tanya to blink. "Lets see you dodge this! SPECIAL BEAM CANON!" Piccolo shouted launching at it pierced though her shoulder causing her to let out a scream as she fell to one knee holding her shoulder as Piccolo turned around with a humph. "Start the count this is over..." Piccolo stated starting to walk as he heard a laugh. "Goku was right you aim as bad as you fight." Came the weak voice of Tanya as Piccolo's eyes widened.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Piccolo stated in shock as he turned around as Tanya slowly got up blood coming out of her shoulder laughing a little bit. "You should be sure to make sure opponent is down and out next time Junior.." Tanya said before using her good hand in the form of a blast. "Now lets see how you like this a little something I came up with myself, would love to use the Kamehameha on you but I think I'll save that for another time." She said as suddenly a beam began forming in her good hand as it began forming in a orangeish like color. "KON CANNON FIRE!" Tanya shouted launching forward and Orange Energy wave. "Kon wha-GAH!" Piccolo stated before being launched against the wall behind him falling down to the ground out of the ring as Tanya panted.

"Well it looks like Junior is out of the ring so the winner of this Semi Final Match is Tanya! She will meet the winner of Goku vs Tien and the winner of that will go on to face our martial arts champion Hercule!" The announcer shouted as Tanya smiled before collapsing. "Phew...that was close..." She muttered to herself. 'Better have the construction crew on stand by for the semi final and final match' The announcer whispered to his partner who nodded before heading off to make the call.

"Tanya!" Tien said as him and the others jumped onto the ring. "Man you were great out there girl." Krillin said with a grin. "Heh thanks just wish I could Move." She said as Krillin pulled something out of a pouch and handing it to Tien. "You will in a few minutes eat this." He said as Tien place a bean in her mouth as she began to chew it before gulping it as her eyes widened before she kicked up and landed on her feet as the announcer's mouth dropped.

Tanya punched and kicked the air a few times and laughed. "Damn I feel great the hell are those things?" Tanya asked as Tien smiled. "Senzu Beans. From Korin." He explained as she came over and kissed Tien on the cheek. "Thanks Tien now I gotta go get ready for the final match good luck." She said taking off as Tien blinked placing a hand to his cheek. "Did she just kiss me?" Tien asked as Krillin snicked a bit. "So Tien got a little bet for you." He said as Tien blinked.

"You Beat Goku I'll give you half of the money you earn from the Tournoment." Krillin said before smirking. "You lose however, you got to ask Tanya out." He said. "WHAT!" Tien shouted blushing red. After a few hours Tanya came out from backstage as Tien and Goku were preparing themselves for their encounter in the Semi-Finals as Tanya leaned against a tree. "Alright Kakkarot...lets see what your made of.." Tanya muttered to herself.

"You ready?" Goku asked as the bong began ringing as Goku got himself ready in fighting stance. "Oh yeah, let's go!" Tien replied while getting into a fighting stance of his own. It had been years since he and Goku did battle against each other so it was time to see just who was the better man. The gong began getting nailed on harder before. "AND BEGIN!" The announcer shouted before the two of them charged in before disapearing and re appearing in the sky nailing blow for blow on each other. "Impressive..." Tanya muttered. "Nice to see you haven't been slacking on you training." Goku joked.

"Hey I had to train hard to keep up with you," Tien siled back at his comrade. "True." Goku said as the two collided fists and such coliding with each other again. "For a low class...Kakarot is impressive...this is getting my blood pumping.' Tanya stated to herself with a smirk. Tien and Goku were trading shots and strikes in high-speed combat, reappearing and disappearing in the sky and on the arena ground, moving and striking while still staying in bounds.

As the two of the colided as light sparked from the two of them before they landed and charged back in nailing each other in the face as both nearly got knocked out of the ring but just barley stopped themselves from being knocked out of the ring. "Wow that was close," Tien thought while he glanced at Goku, "this fight was almost going to be a draw with us both eliminated..."

"Alright than." Goku stated as he cupped his hands togehter. "EVERYONE GET DOWN GOKU'S UNLEASHING THE KAMEHAMEHA!" Krillin shouted as the announcer and everyone ducked behind the ring. "KA-ME-HA!" Goku started as the blue beam began forming in his hands. Tien watched Goku intensely while drawing energy to his finger and aiming it right at Goku. He was readying his Dodon Ray! "HA!" Goku shouted launching his beam towards Tien this was it, one of them was going to win right here right now no mater what.

Both energy blasts met each other in midair in a test of energy and strength to see just which was more powerful. The Dodonpa versus the Kamehameha Wave. As the beams strugled against each other Goku was struggling. "Nice job Tien afraid this ends HERE HAA!" Goku shouted as suddenly the blast got more powerfull and began zooming forward pushing the Dodonpa towards Tien. "Ugh, C'mon, AAAAAAAAH!" Tien screamed in pain before the blue energy blast knocked him down and sending him rolling across the tournament ring.

Goku fell to one knee as the smoke cleared as the announcer lifted his head up blinking as he looked over to see Tien look up from the wall and gave Goku a thumbs up. "You win this round pal..." Tien said before collapsing onto the ground outside the ring. "And The winner who goes onto face Tanya is GOKU!" the announcer said as the two sayians looked at each other ready to do battle.

**Announcer: And the finals have been set, Goku and Tanya will face off at each other in the finals of the Martial Arts Tournoment but just who is this woman? Find out next time on DRAGON BALL Z!**


	5. Arc 1 Chapter 4: The Finals!

"Hold on! Stop That Thief! IT'S WASCALLY T RABBIT!" A voice shouted as suddenly a white rabbit raced out with a bag of money on its back and pulled out a carrot. This thief was one very strange thief. "Eh thanks for the Dough Docs See ya!" He said before speeding off causing Tanya and Goku to blink in a "Uh what the hell?" look.

"I got this.." Tanya sighed taking off to the sky before sneakily landing behind the Rabbit as the Rabbit was snickering to himself. "You know there is a discount on carrots over there." She said as The Rabbit blinked before turning around and nearly jumped out of his skin taking off again causing Tanya to sigh.

"Well that was a close one..." The Rabbit said not noticing Tanya appearing from behind him. "Oh really?" Tanya said causing The Rabbit to jump in shock again zipping off followed quickly behind by Tanya. Tanya sighed as she was following the Rabbit one by one to each area as the Rabbit panted as Tanya tapped her foot. "We going to be at this all day?" Tanya asked as quickly the rabbit pulled out a stick from his bag as it was sizzling. "Here Doctress have a stick of dynamite!" He shouted throwing her a red stick as he took of as Tanya looked at it and sighed.

"Well he was alright for a running thief." She said tossing the stick behind her and flew back to the ring. Tanya held up fingers followed by a count down as Suddenly she held her hands out before suddenly a smoking rabbit and a bag of money came flying in both landing in her hands with a smile on her face as the white rabbit waved the white flag as Tanya grinned before throwing the Rabbit into the cop car.

"We can't thank you enough Ms. Tanya if you ever need anything please give us a call." The cop stated as Tanya gave a thumbs up. "Alright Mister we got a cell with your name on it Rabbit." The cop stated and slammed the door before getting into the car and took off as Tanya took the money and flung it towards the announcer. "The Money is back! The tournament can continue!" He shouted as the crowd exploded in cheers as Tanya got in the ring adjusted her wrists getting onto the stage.

The bongo began getting pounded on as Tanya smirked. "Hope your ready to lose Goku." Tanya said getting in fighting stance as Goku got in his and smirked a little bit before speaking towards the young warrior. "Funny...I was about to ask you the same question." Goku said with a smirk as the two of them got ready to enter battle where the winner would face off against Hercule in the finals.

Suddenly the beating got faster and faster. "Here we go..." Tien stated. "Hope you haven't forgotten that bet." Krillin said with a smirk. "OH PUT A CORK IN IT KRILLIN!" Tien screamed causing the young man to snicker a little bit. "AND BEGIN!" The announcer shouted to start the finals of the grand prix fighting tournament.

Suddenly Tanya and Goku Charged forward and disappeared causing the crowd outside the Z-fighters to blink in shock before suddenly the re appeared and were landing Blow for Blow on each other. "AND THE FINALS BEGIN! ONE OF THESE TWO AWESOME FIGHTERS WILL GO ON TO FACE THE WORLD CHAMPION HERCULE!" The Announcer shouted before the two of the landed a blow to their knees connected as Sparks flew causing Tanya to smirk. "Was hoping to Skip The Warm up but seems I was wrong." Tanya said with a smirk causing both of them to land back on the stage.

"They were fast and they kept up with each other like it was nothing." Krillin said in Awe. "Well Of Course she is MY Student!" A voice said as the gang face planted in shock and turned around to see it was Baba. "Baba don't do that!" Krillin shouted as Baba let out a laugh. "So sorry my dear boy but I wanted to see how my investment was doing and it looks like its doing quite well." Baba said with a laugh before Goku and Tanya quickly charged in and began hammering away at each other once again.

"Not Bad Goku surprised You were rated a low class warrior." Tanya grunted as they continued pounding away at each other. "Not sure what that means but your not to bad yourself Tanya." Goku grunted with a small smirk at this. Sparks began to fly with each hit they landed on each other before Tanya kneed Goku in the stomach and than sent him flying down to the ground with an ax handle and wasted little time to charge in right after him as Goku landed before bringing up his hand to block Tanya as she hit his arm sending a crater into the stage. "Uh-oh I think I miss calculated their even strength." Baba said with a sweat drop.

Suddenly they disappeared before reappearing in the air again landing blow for Blow one would hit the stomach the other would hit the stomach as each blow was hit things were getting good before Goku appeared above Tanya sending her flying down to the stage into the Crater as she back flipped before cupping her hands and suddenly. "KON CANNON FIRE!" Tanya shouted launching a Orange Beam blast right towards Goku who just barely got out of the way. "Phew that was close." Goku muttered looking back towards Tanya as the two Warriors smirked this was getting good.

"These two are definitely from the same planet look at the fun they are having from this fight." Tien stated as Tanya floated up to where Goku was before the two of them went right back at it and began landing blow for blow Punch for Punch, Kick For Kick ect. The crowd in attendance was having a very tough time keeping up however, The Z-fighters were keeping up just barley as Baba smirked. "I think we've just found a new fighter for the Z fighters gentlemen." Baba said as Tanya and Goku landed on the ground panting. The fight was getting intense.

"Alright Goku no more holding back HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tanya shouted beginning to power up as the arena began to shake. "Right behind you AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Goku shouted as the two warriors began powering up before charging in and began pounding on each other with their Martial Arts. It seemed neither one of them wanted to give up. It was hard to tell who was winning but one thing was for sure who ever ended up the victor would've earned it. Tanya and Goku kept going back and forth blow for blow and it seemed neither one of them wanted to let up, both of them wanted to advance but only one of them could.

Goku and Tanya landed on the ground panting as both of them cupped their hands together. "KA! ME! HA! ME!" They both started as beams began forming in their hands. "HA!" They both shouted launching a blast as they both collided sending some people flying as the Ki energy that was struggling was causing the whole in the stage to get bigger. The two warriors beams kept locked as Tanya growled. "Sorry Goku but this ends HERE! HA!" Tanya shouted as suddenly the beam Tanya launched was slowly starting to overpower Goku's.

Suddenly the beam over powered Goku sent him flying into the wall behind him as Tanya panted falling to one knee as Goku gave a thumbs up with a cheeky. "Alright you got me..." He said before falling down out of bounce. "Goku is out of the ring THAT MEANS THE WINNER OF THE TOURNAMENT THAT WILL GO ON TO FACE HERCULE IS TANYA!" The announcer shouted as the crowd exploded in cheers as Tanya gave a thumbs up slowly standing up before collapsing backwards, Luckily Tien was there to catch her before picking her up Bridal style. "Let's get you to the med bay." He said as She giggled. "Thanks..." She said with a laugh. 

**Announcer: Tanya has advanced for the chance to face champion Hercule. But what dangers await Tanya. Is Hercule ready to face such an opponet it Tanya? Find Out Next time on DRAGON BALL Z!  
**


	6. Arc 1 Chapter 4: Dragonis The Terrible?

After sometime Tanya was able to recover from her Injuries from the battle against Goku as she adjusted her shoulders heading upstairs to get ready however, suddenly she heard someone freaking out as she listened and peeked into the door as she saw a middle-aged man with a black afro brown shirt with a white belt, white pants and black and white shoes. She blinked at what he was freaking out over. Suddenly she felt something tug on her leg as she blinked looking down to see a little girl as she bent down to her level. "Hello there who are you?" She asked smiling. "Videl." She said as Tanya smiled. "Would you like to tell me who that is?" She asked as Videl nodded. "Thats daddy he's fighting for mommy who went somewhere far away." Videl said as Tanya's eyes widened realizing what she meant.

"Is it okay If I talk to your father Videl?" Tanya asked as Videl looked at her funny. "Your not going to gloat or something are you?" She asked as Tanya shook her head. "Nah I just want to talk to him is all." She said as Videl nodded. "Okay, Papa is in the other room." She said as Tanya smiled rubbing the little girls hair getting up and heading towards the room she had pointed to. Tanya was facing Hercule for the championship but she couldn't help but wonder was there something more to Hercule she didn't know about? "Baby I'm so sorry I promised I would win the tournament and put the money towards cancer research but I just can't now with that woman Tanya she has freakish strength." Hercule said as Tanya grinned. "Why thank you." She said as Hercule nearly jumped out of his skin.

"I couldn't help but overhear what you had to say. What happened? Don't worry I'm not here to gloat." Tanya said as Hercule looked at her before nodding. "Well uh you seem like a good person Okay I'll tell you!" Hercule said as Tanya nodded as he began to explain about what happened to his wife as Tanya blinked. "Um Cancer?" She asked causing Hercule to face plant in disbelief "Sorry I'm um not exactly from around here." She said as Hercule rubbed the back of his head. "I can see that um how do I explain it. I GOT IT!" He said going through his things before pulling out a Capsule Corp book. "This should do the trick. This should have everything you need on Cancer." Hercule said as Tanya blinked taking the book before pressing the button to open it.

.As Tanya read up on this her eyes began to widen in shock this sickness was nothing she had ever heard of before...well considering she was an alien from outer space in a way suddenly however. "Daddy?" She heard with a painful cough as Tanya blinked and bent down picking up Videl who was coughing harshly. "Videl? What's wrong with you?" She asked as Videl shook her head. "I don't know Daddy says I may have what sent Mommy away on a trip." Videl stated as her eyes widened in shock before darkening. 'Not on my watch.' Tanya said to herself in determination.

"Look Hercule, I can't throw the match its not in my nature but listen. After the finals I shall give the money to West City Hospital and put your daughter though the Medical Treatment to needed to cure this." Tanya stated as Hercule's eyes widened. "Really?! You'd do that for me?!" He asked as Tanya smiled. "It's the least I can do." She stated causing Hercule to smile. "Thank you Tanya you're quite a catch for whoever you find for your other." Hercule stated causing Tanya to blush madly. "SOMEONE HELP THE MONEY IS BEING STOLEN!" A voice shouted as Tanya sighed in again like fashion as she dashed down the stairs followed by Hercule. "Hurry Drake will kill us if we lose this money!" One thug said as Hercule's eyes widened. "DRAKE?!" He asked as Tanya hissed. "Shhh. Who is this Drake?" Tanya asked as Hercule nodded. "There is only one son of a bitch that has that name, the only man to defeat me, Hannibal Drake." Hercule stated as they were dashing off. "I see... Hercule stay here I'm going after the money." Tanya said as Hercule nodded as Tanya dashed off after the truck.

"Give the money BACK!" Tanya shouted launching a Ki blast for the Truck before suddenly it was deflected as Tanya looked around hearing a laugh as she was using the small amount of training she had to sense Ki before suddenly she brought up her arm and blocked an attack and smirked at the man. The Man was a strange Individual he looked like you every day human on earth yet...his Ki...it felt NOTHING like here on earth as the two backed off from the fight as she glared at him. "Who are you? You're not exactly from this planet are you?" Tanya questioned. "You're quite perceptive Tanya...or should I say Princess Kur." He said as Tanya's eyes widened in shock as Hercule was looking from down below. "Princess..Tanya's a Princess?!" Hercule asked in shock as Tanya growled. "How the hell do you know who I really am, I've never seen you before." Tanya said as the man simply chuckled. "Lets just say I'm good friends with Frieza and the man you should be married to...Cooler." He said as Tanya's eyes narrowed and darkened at the mention of their names. She knew what he was talking about and she couldn't stand being reminded of that.

"Anyways enough fooling around, We have something you want Miss Tanya and your teacher Baba has something I want." He stated as Tanya lowered her stance. "Alright I'm listening.." She said as Drake smirked. "The thing I require is The Dragoneye Jewel, It will reborn me as Draconis The Terrible and before you even think of giving me a fake I can spot one a mile away and I'd hate to see what would happen to poor little Videl if this money were to say, Disappear.." He said as Tanya growled tightening her fists. "Bastard..." Tanya growled in anger. "Now princess flattery will get you nowhere.." He said with a smirk. "Baba...bring it.." Tanya stated telepathically. "Are you sure girl?" Baba asked. "We don't have a choice that girl will die without the money!" Tanya snarled as Baba nodded before appearing next to Tanya. "You've got some nerve blackmailing MY student like this Drake..." Baba snarled as the man chuckled. "Oh your to kind Baba...now the Jewel?" He asked as Tanya held out her hand. "The Money first." Tanya said as Drake nodded throwing the money as Tanya lifted it up before throwing it in the air and blasting it at first it seemed like Tanya was out of her mind before suddenly bricks fell from it hitting the thugs on the head.

"Lets try this again..." Tanya said as Baba held up the Jewel as Tanya prepared a ki blast at the jewel. "GIVE ME THE REAL MONEY NOW OR I WILL BLAST THE JEWEL YOU NEED TO SMITHEREENS!" Tanya shouted as Drake held up his hands. "Okay Okay Okay just calm down...YOU! Bring the real money!" Drake Ordered as the thug nodded before bringing out a bag. "Give it to Hercule AND IF THERE'S ONE DOLLAR MISSING THIS JEWEL GOES BYE BYE GOT ME?!" Tanya snapped as the thug gulped nodding walking over slowly handing the bag to Hercule.

Hercle nodded taking the bag before suddenly going though the money and nodded. "Its all here Tanya." Hercle said as Tanya sighed with relief lowering the her hand before suddenly using the blast to create a square around the truck. "You're free to go, they are not! Baba hand him the Jewel a deal's a deal." Tanya said as Baba nodded tossing it to him as he began laughing. "YESSS FINALLY AFTER SO LONG MY POWER WILL BE RESTORED!" He hissed before he began glowing as Tanya covered her eyes. Suddenly his body turned a reddish color and began getting all scaley before wings began sprouting from his back as he yelled before his mouth was beginning to become more dragon like Suddenly he let out a roar as Tanya lowered her arm he now looked half human half...DRAGON?!. "Nasty..." Tanya muttered.

"Thank you Tanya...we will meet again and next time we do your demise is at hand but any words before I depart?" He asked as Tanya crossed her arms. "Yes tell my so called Blech Husband Cooler, the next time we meet I will have achieved his and Freiza's nightmare and that their time of ruling this galaxy ARE NUMBERED!" Tanya snapped as Draconis smirked. "Very well Princess...until we meet again!" He said before taking off to the sky. After everything that had happened, Tanya had ended up winning the battle against Hercule by a landslide though Hercule was able to shrug it off rather quickly Tanya ended up giving the money to the hospital to give Videl the surgery she needed to cure her lung cancer. Outside in a new house that Bulma had made her Tanya and Tien were looking up to the sky as Tanya smiled before Tien spoke. "Do you regret coming to this planet?" He asked as Tanya took Tien's hand in her own as he blushed, still getting used to this before smiling laying her head on his shoulder. "Not one bit..." She said with a smile unaware of the battles that awaited her in the future.


End file.
